Digimon 02: The big dance
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: Davis has always loved Hikari, and now there's a big dance coming up. Will he find the courage to go through with it or will he let it slide?


**Hello my subjects. It is your supreme emperor, Lord Cerventes here with a whole new kind of Dakari. I'm not finished with Digimon 02: Digital Dakari Adventure yet, but I thought it's be nice to have a different kind of story. In this, Davis and Hikari are in high school, and he has to face the everyday problems that us teens have to too. I thought itd be nice to give him some of our problems for a change, don't you think? Anyway, DDA will be up with the exciting chapter two soon, so dont you worry! Anyway, on with the show!  
**

Chapter One: The Big Dance

It was three days before the baig dance. Daisuke walked up to Hikari. He was really nervous. He had never gone on a date before and Hkari was really, really, pretty. He couldn't help but feel that there was an empty void in his life, a hole in his heart that could only be filled buy Hikari;s sweet love. So he finally got enough courage and went up to her locker.

"Uhhh Hikari?"

Hikari looked up. "What do u want?"

"Uhhhh… Do you… uhh. Dd.. d… do you want to… go.. to the dance with me?"

Hikari said "Okay"

Daisuke was really really happy! He was going to go on his first big date! He never thought thatd happen do quickly! "Wow," thought Saisuke. "I hope Hikari is my girlfriend. I'm the luckiest guy in the damn school!"

Three days llater it was the big dance. Everyone was there! Daisuke was a trinket nervous, but he knew that if he wanted to be the soulmate of his lover, hed have to go ahead with this. It was like the digital world all over again, only this time for real.

"Hey Daisuke!" a voice sneered.

"Damn it" exclaimed Daisuke. He couldnt believe his clouded eyes. "Oh, no, it's Takeru and his gang!" He was caughty red handed with passion.

To Daisuke's horror, over walked Takeru and his cronies. "What do you want, blubber brain?" Hikari inquisited?

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Daisuke's got himself a girlfriend! Ooooohhhh!"

"Watch it, blubber brain or ill blow you and your little crew way up in the air!" Hikari responded

Takeru's eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected such strong risistance. "Looks like you win this time. But don't you worry; we'll be back. Come on boys!" Takeru declared.

Everyone in Takeru's gang laughed and walked away. Daisuke and Hikari were all alone. For now.

"Don't mind those damn people Hikari. They're stupid people."

"Ya, I know" answered Hikari to Daisuke's wisdom.

Then the music started playing really slow. People everywhere stared slow dancing.

"Hey, um, Hikari… Do you want to dance?" Daisuke proposed in a sudden adreneline burst of courage. He felt the creast in his chest light up with a firey passion. If Veemon wasint in the Digital World right now, he would have warp-digivolved even without biomerging with Wormmon!

Hikari looked down. "I never learned how to dance before." She declared. She was embarrased by her lack of intuition and l,ife skills.

Daisuke smiled "Don't worry its easy!" Even though he didnt know how to dance wither, he knew that the crest inside of him would guide him.

"Hikari smiled nervously "Okay" and they stared to dance. "Wow" kari alleged. "Its truely easy" And they danced until it was time to go home. A time that came all too soon.

At the end of the night Daisuke and Hikari were walking home. Daisuke decided that it was finally time to make his move. If he ever wanted to find hapiness, he'd have to flat out tell her right now. IT was now or never in his mind.

He picked now.

"Uhhh, Hikari? I love you" Daisuke declared.

"Really?" inquired Hikari

"Yeah."

Uhhh, Daisuke"

Ya Hikaei?"

"I love you too" Hikari Descirbed. Davis never could have forseen this in his craziest fantasies.

And then in the soft moonlight the two lovers kissed. But then it was cut short because ekarhari had to go home now.

"See you tomorrow Hikari!" davis exclaimed.

"Damn" thought Daisuke. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He'd played his cards right, and right thene and there, he truly was the luckiest.

In the world.

* * *

**There we go. A good ending for the only true DD in existance. Well, until next time, visit the ffn forum (Dakari Planet) and DONT SUPPORT TAKARI! A/N Review.  
**

**  
**


End file.
